Steel Woodman's Revenge
Steel Woodman's Revenge is fourth episode of Bikini Rangers Madame X. This episode marks the first appearance of Madame Medal Keys and Madame X Cubezord. Synopsis Jennifer Lopez offers them safe haven, but Nicole is distrustful of her intentions. Just when Jlo tries to convince her, Steel Woodman attack. Plot In the sewer, where Vicki tells Master Zedd about their arrival and Jagged preparing to deploy to earth to start making Steel Woodman, with The Master Squad looking on in excitement. At the park, Mike Westchester and Scott Kingston were talking. It is eventually interrupted by Policeman, much to the disgrace. After trying to put back an another X-Coin, a small and precious cube-like object falls out of Scott’s bag, leaving Scott to carry it near a coin-like structure. Meanwhile at building, Denise Richards see Nicole Scherzinger's Madame Cellphone Changer and Nicole happy. Mike and Scott explain later that they are the guardians of the X-Coins were stolen from it. Scott starts to feel guilty. Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous and Lisa Snowdon arrives and accuses Scott of stealing the coin, according to Jlo, to the X-Coin, causing Denise to shake Scott in shock in learning that he is the potential thief and leaving building with X-Coin. Arriving at Madame Grid, Eva Longoria notice the Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous, Nicole Scherzinger and Lisa Snowdon introduce Madame Cellphone Changer and Madame Medal Keys, also introduce themselves as Ankh Eaglecube, Mezool Sharkcube, Kazari Lioncube, Uva Elephant, and Gamel Tiger of the Bikini Rangers Madame X respectively, just as Eva looks on and the rangers is very happy. Later at sewer, Faulz Gaza introduce Steel Woodman and Master Zedd is impressive. Steel Woodman is plan to destory the city and rangers and Master Squad agreed. Back on city, a arrives with Steel Woodman dropping down. Once he lands, he calls upon many Spadex footsoldiers to help and he starts attacking. Meanwhile, Scott is trying to explain that he is not the thief. He then notices the X-Coin acting strange, He worries the X-Coin may break and proceeds to insert the Mark of the Madame into the Coin. Arriving from on sewer, Steel Woodman and Jazzi Mele look Scott with X-coins and Jazzi said bring the coin to me and Scott said help!, the Madame X Rangers Arriving from Madame Grid. Jlo notice the surrounding forest and land under attack by Steel Woodman and Jazzi Mele. Steel Woodman explains that his attacks are part of the Monster Game, leaving Jlo and the Madame X Rangers on earth in distraught. After watching the Jazzi Mele kidnapped Scott, the Madame X Rangers use their power to transform into heroes. After transforming, the five Madame X Rangers awaken their powers and proceed to destroy the Spadex. The Madame X Rangers use their Madame Animal Weapons for the first time to attack Spadex, where it is taken by a mysterious stranger. Meanwhile, the Zyuohgers continue to fight Steel Woodman and the Spadex, where Jlo comes running to stop Steel Woodman from attacking and freed Scott Kingston. Looking on, Steel Woodman orders the Spadex to attack Madame X Rangers. Before attacking, Madame X Rangers awakens power as Madame Animal Weapons. After destroying the Spadex, Jennifer Lopez and her crew uses the Madame Blaster to proceedingly destroy Steel Woodman. After Steel Woodman is destroyed, Jazzi Mele a medal glove, known as a Continue Medal glove, to insert into Steel Woodman. After this occurs, Steel Woodman grows huge, leaving the Madame X Rangers in total shock, Jlo tells Scott Kingston run for safety. Madame X Rangers take out their Madame Cellphone Changer and press the buttons after they light up to summon their Madame AnimalCubes. The cubes transform into Ankh Eaglecube, Mezool Sharkcube, Kazari Lioncube, Uva Elephant, and Gamel Tiger respectively and proceed to attack the Master Squad’s Triang Air-Force. After they destroy the ships, three orange energized squares appear and fire up, hinting at the Madame X Rangers to pass through them with their Madame AnimalCubes. Ankh Eaglecube, Mezool Sharkcube, and Kazari Lioncube pass through with Nicole and Lisa being left behind where they learn they can only pass through three at a time. Jennifer uses her Madame Cellphone Changer to combine the Madame AnimalCubes into Madame X Cubezord. Madame X Cubezord moves forward towards an enlarged Steel Woodman and proceeds to destroy him with its Madame Sword: Madame Slash finisher. Back at Madame Grid, Nicole explains to her fellow Madame X Rangers and Jlo that they can return to work, but the latter still questions how the Madame X Rangers introduce themselves properly, except for Nicole, who states that she doesn’t want Jlo taking care. In the end, Jazzi Mele failed destory the rangers and Master Zedd is upset. Jazzi was trying make a monster next time and she off. Vicki Chase talk to Zedd about Jazzi failed that the Rangers destory Steel Woodman and he said we will see you rangers next time, ending the episode. Character Cast *Jennifer Lopez - Red Marciano *Emily Ratajkowski - Blue Ferragamo *Gigi Gorgeous - Yellow Dior *Nicole Scherzinger - Green Chanel *Lisa Snowdon - White Gabbana *Eva Longoria *Denise Richards *Vicki Chase Minor Character Cast *Scott Kingston *Officer Waldo *Mike Westchester *The Boss *Master Zedd *Steel Woodman *Vicki Chase *Jazzi Mele *Rocky Punchman *Faulz Gaza *Spadex (Footsoldiers) Madame Animalcubes *Red Marciano - Ankh Eaglecube *Blue Ferragamo - Mezool Sharkcube *Yellow Dior - Kazari Lioncube *Green Chanel - Uva Elephant *White Gabbana - Gamel Tiger *Combinations used: Madame X Cubezord Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' See Also *Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. (zord footage and story) Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Madame X Episodes